


Brother

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [68]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gift Fic, Internal Monologue, No Dialogue, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Maggie realizes she isn't losing a sister when Beth marries Daryl. Instead she is gaining a brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at comment_fic on lj: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon + Maggie Greene, gaining a brother

Maggie smiled proudly as she stood outside on the farm, watching as Beth and Daryl shared their first dance as husband and wife.

She had never felt more proud probably because she knew this day was coming from the first time she had saw Daryl and Beth together. Knew the youngest Dixon would one day steal her sister away.

Though now she saw it less like Daryl stealing Beth. Instead she was just gaining another brother because of course God had a sense of humor and Shawn just wasn't enough.

No, now she had Daryl a man who made her sister all sorts of happy. A man who she'd gladly take as a brother.


End file.
